Under the Moonlit Sky
by betsytheripper
Summary: Okay, I can't summarize anything. Rating for later chapters, and might change. This is my first fic, so please give me a try. All warnings inside. EDIT: Given up on.
1. The Game Begins

**A/N: This is my first. Wow. I cannot summarize things. I'm the one who wrote a 10 page summary on a 5 page story. Here are the warnings. I will say them once, and once only. THERE MAY BE SLASH. THERE MAY BE ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. THERE MAY BE DEATH. THERE MAY BE RAPE. As I am not sure on any of these things, I would suggest that you click the little back button now, to avoid any misunderstandings. Please do not get mad for not heeding this warning. Please don't flame me, but constructive critism is welcome. Well, off we go! I'm so nervous! Please Please Please review!!! And, we're off! -betsy**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. J.K. Rowling owns all charcters and settings and stuff like that. I make no money. All done? Read on!**

****

**Under the Moonlit Sky: Chapter One; The Game Begins  
**  
Ginny was on her way out to the Quidditch pitch with Hermione, Harry and Ron not far behind. She had her broom over her shoulder and could hear Harry and Ron discussing some weird strategy that obviously wasn't going to work. It was a clear, crisp, early November day. Perfect for the first match of the year. It was her sixth year, and she was still on the team, but as a Chaser now.  
"Look at them. It's kind of pathetic, wouldn't you say?" Ginny looked back at the boys, Ron moving his hands wildly about elaborating on a 'secret' plan, turned back to Hermione and said, "Yes, rather. Are they always like this before games?"  
"'Fraid so. Can never get them to settle down about it. Even when Ron wasn't playing, he wouldn't do any work the entire week before a match. I don't know how they do it," Hermione trailed off, when the boys suddenly quit talking about the game, and Ginny heard the reason why.  
She turned to see Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins coming down the steps of the castle. Everyone could hear Pansy's shrieks from there, followed by moronic laughs from Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Just what we need, a little pre-match anti-spirit," Ron drawled out sarcastically.  
The Gryffindors started walking a little faster, but the Slytherins somehow managed to catch up enough to be heard.  
"Ignore them," Hermione sing-songed more towards the boys than anyone else, but Ginny could tell Ron was fuming anyway, Harry not much better.  
"Ooh, tell me what you were going to do to the _Weasel_ again, Draky," Pansy squealed with a disgusting delight.  
"Just shove it, Parkinson." Harry's voice made Ginny jump, although she had long gotten over her girlish crush. She was becoming a young woman, and had more on her mind than just boys.  
"Ooh, and what are you going to do about it, Potter?" Pansy asked shrilly. "Sticking up for your pathetic excuse for a friend? And what about the mudblood, what's she going to do?" Ron made a noise that sounded like a roar of anger that got caught in the back of his throat while he choked on it, and Hermione quickly reached for her wand, holding on to it tightly beneath her robes, face flushed in anger.  
"Didn't he tell you to shove it, Parkinson?" Hermione looked surprised at the forcefulness in Ginny's voice, and Ginny herself was a bit taken back. "Well?" Ginny felt her face hot with anger. Pansy was pushing it. If she didn't quit, they'd all be on her.  
Pansy flipped her short hair out of her eyes, and turned towards Ginny with what looked like a snarl on her face. Ginny was petrified. Not because the look she got, but because Pansy had looked straight at her. It was an odd, enlightening feeling until she was snapped out of it when Pansy spoke. "Oh look, Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the pure-blood traitors. Are _you_ going to stick up for your _ever-so-precious_ Boy-Who-Lived? Are _you_ going to come to the defense of your _traitor_ family? And what about the _mudblood_? _You_ gonna stand up for her too? What about it, _Weaselette_?"  
"Pansy, that's enough." The cool words of Draco made Pansy jump more than anyone. All eyes were instantly turned to the platinum blond. His cold, gray, eyes in turn looked all of them over. Ginny noticed that he seemed to look her over more thoroughly though, like he was studying her in a manner which hadn't occurred to him. She could feel him piercing her mind with his unwavering gaze, making her very uncomfortable at the thought that he might know Legilimency. Occlumency started to sound really good until something finally broke the silence.  
Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, Euan Abercrombie, and Natalie McDonald were coming down the grass towards the Quidditch pitch, also with brooms in tow. They were talking loudly of how great this match was going to be, and how much they would revel in the glory of them winning. Natalie and Euan, both looking very nervous, were still getting used to being on the team, and no doubt neither had eaten very much for breakfast.  
When the four Gryffindors reached the other eight students at a standstill, there were great looks of confusion on Andrew and Jack's faces. Draco just left his eyes on Ginny, then spat out, "See you on the field, _Weaselette_." The Slytherins walked off, making small noises amongst themselves, heading towards the pitch.  
"What in the bloody hell was that?" Andrew's very straightforward question broke the tension left by the Slytherins. The malice in the air was so think you could cut it with a knife. Neither Ron nor Harry had moved, and were still staring at the spot that Draco had been occupying. They both seemed to be in their own little trance, livid with hate for the Slytherins. Time felt like it stopped, just sitting at the moment after Draco, Pansy, and their henchmen left.  
"Well, best be getting down to the pitch for a little pre-match warm up, right boys?" Hermione brought them out of their reverie, Harry turning around and saying, "Yea, this team needs a little pep talk," and heading down the lawn. Hermione walked up beside Ginny and they started chatting.  
"So, those are the new chasers, huh?" she questioned Ginny.  
"Yea, and they aren't too bad. The five other people that showed up to try out were painfully horrible. One couldn't even stay on his broom proper. We had no other choice, since they were the only two who could fly, and do anything else at the same time." Ginny sniggered at her own joke, and Hermione just looked at her disapprovingly. "All, right, how about I'll bet you three galleons that we lose, what d'ya say?" Ginny looked towards Hermione who took a minute to think before responding.  
"Okay, but why only three?" She eyed Ginny in a way to make her feel cheap.  
"Because it's all I have if I want to do anything next Hogsmeade weekend. So, you're on for the bet? I'd think you would be above petty gambling?" Ginny returned the shifty look Hermione was giving her.  
"Well, usually I am, but when it's a sure thing..." She trailed off and jogged up to talk with Harry, leaving Ginny walking on her own.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Ginny called after her, but to no avail. She just kept walking until they were all at the Gryffindor locker rooms.  
"All right, everybody, settle down. I want your full attention for this. We need to get a couple things clear here." Harry barked out as everyone sat down, Hermione going to find seats in the stands. At the moment Ginny could hear people coming down the lawns towards the pitch. The game would start way to soon. Harry went on for about ten minutes about rules, plays, and things no one was listening to anyway. Every once in a while someone would ask a question, but Ginny knew all the answers. This wasn't going to be a hard match, since they were playing against Slytherin, and this team was pathetic. 'We're gonna lose in ten minutes, no more, no less,' she was thinking to herself when Harry finally announced that they needed to get their robes on and get out there.  
Ginny heard the crowds over head, talking, laughing, all excited for the game. She knew everyone except Slytherin wanted Gryffindor to win, just because they would beat Slytherin. She wondered who would be commentating since Lee Jordan was gone. Hopefully it was someone exciting, and just as biased as he was. That was the best part of the games when she wasn't playing, just listening to what Lee was saying, and listening to McGonagall yell at him. She dressed into her uniform, found her broomstick again, and flipped it over her shoulder. Looking around the locker room, everyone else was ready except Harry, who had to help Euan get into his robes with out tripping over the bottom.  
She looked towards her only other female teammate. Natalie had long, straight, golden hair that had been pulled up into a high ponytail. Her dark blue eyes were scanning over herself to make sure she looked okay, and that nothing was out of place. Sure enough, nothing seemed to be wrong. Natalie looked up and found Ginny looking at her, at which Ginny turned away. She was staring, which was embarrassing.  
"So, excited 'bout the game?" Natalie had a fairly high voice, with a lot of happiness in her speech. There was a rich tone to it, not how like some voices can be flat, it was full of warmth. Her personality was of the happy-go-lucky type, generally just all-around smiles.  
"Yeah, I guess. How about you?" Ginny wasn't quite certain she should have asked that, or even answered.  
"Oh, I'm excited, but I'm really nervous I'm going to fail the team. I don't want to get everyone's hopes up and then lose. I really hope we win this match today. And it being my first game, how cool would it be if we won? Against Slytherin of all the houses." Ginny wasn't quite sure what to say to this. Yeah, it would be pretty cool.  
"Did you eat much this morning? I know that before my first game, I barely ate anything. Neither did Harry or Ron." Ginny wasn't quite sure where she was going with this, but it felt okay to say.  
"No, I had a piece of toast and strip of bacon. I was sitting with Euan, who I don't think ate anything, just sort of pushed a couple things around. Really? You all didn't eat either? That doesn't make me feel so bad now, knowing that everyone gets nervous before their first game."  
At this Harry was finally ready, and said it was time to head to the field. Everyone put their brooms on their shoulders, with the exception of Ginny, who already at it there, and lined up in front of the door. "Okay, I want everyone to go out there, and have a good time and play hard. Ready? Okay, let's go." Harry opened the door and led the way onto the field. The stands were packed to overflowing with cheering people, and in the Gryffindor section all you could see was red and gold. Actually, in most of the stands, all you could see was red and gold. Apparently everyone wanted Gryffindor to win.  
They stopped in the middle of the field, lining up in the semi-circle they were used to. The Slytherin team has walked out, headed by Draco Malfoy, and had lined up as well. Madam Hooch was in the center of the circle with the Quaffle, the Snitch released, and the Bludgers struggling in her arms. She threw the Bludgers up into the air, and they went zooming around above their heads. "Now, I want a good clean game from all of you, including you," she added, looking directly at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Now, captains shake, mount your brooms, on my whistle, 3, 2," and with that, she blew hard on the whistle, and the teams went flying into the air.  
Ginny couldn't hear the announcer, due to the wind in her ears the entire game. It was fast paced. She had the Quaffle, passed the Quaffle, she flew underneath Christopher Avery, who was in her year, and above a Bludger, missing both at once, had the Quaffle again and - SCORE! She looked around to see both Harry and Draco flying in circles above the stadium. Andrew and Jack were flying around, along with Crabbe and Goyle, trying to hit the Bludgers into the other team's heads. All of a sudden the Slytherin's keeper, Micheal Rosier, had the Quaffle back into play and shot it towards Chaser Travers. He caught it and went zooming off, Ginny not far behind.  
Travers pulled a defensive maneuver and pulled up and tried to loop behind Ginny, but she just halted in mid-air, knowing he would practically hit her. He found her out of the corner of his eye, and screamed and swerved in mid-loop, flinging the Quaffle up into the air. He nearly hit a Bludger aimed for Ginny, and started yelling at Goyle, who had hit it. Ginny tried to go after the Quaffle at the same time as Avery, nearly hitting him, and both missing the Quaffle all together. Euan headed straight for them, then banked, and came back up, power-housing towards the Slytherin keeper. All Ginny could do was stare, as Rosier was looking at Goyle and Travers, not guarding his goals. Euan was just about to throw the Quaffle in when Malfoy noticed what was going on, and screamed at Rosier to do something. Rosier flipped a 180, and dove towards him. Euan freaked out and sped up as fast as he could, trying to escape the wrath of Rosier, not noticing that the goalpost was right in front of him. Natalie shrieked as he hit the pole, but managed to get the Quaffle into the goal at the same time. Rosier pulled out of his dive at the last second to avoid hitting the already dazed, but still upright, Euan.  
After all had regained their senses, the game resumed and Ginny scored most the goals, until the score was Gryffindor – 90 to Slytherin – 30. Then Ginny noticed something below her that looked like a little bit of gold, but dismissed it as a watch. She had the Quaffle and was going to score again, but there was a streak of green that passed right in front of her. She kept going forward, partly dazed, and there was another streak, of red this time, zooming behind her. She looked down to see Draco feet away from the Snitch, Harry hot on his tail. She looked back up, lazily lobbed the Quaffle into the goal, and turned her attention back towards the two Seekers, and the little speck of gold they were chasing.  
Harry and Draco were now neck and neck; both had their arms outstretched to get the Snitch first. Draco swerved and knocked Harry behind him a little, and the entire stadium gasped at what they saw. Not even the other players on the field were playing; everyone was watching the race for the Golden Snitch. Harry caught up in a matter of seconds and pulled in front of Draco just enough to be inches away from grabbing the Snitch. Suddenly the Snitch went up, Draco losing it, Harry changing direction in an instant to get it. Draco saw what happened and flew as fast as he could towards Harry, when the Snitch changed again, falling straight down, and passing the two boys.  
As both Harry and Draco were trying to dive for the small golden ball, a Bludger came from the direction of Crabbe, bringing Ginny back to reality. She looped around as it flew by, and heard the crowd gasp and screams of shock. She found what they saw. Draco flying through the air with out his broom, a Bludger zooming away, and Harry still going after the Snitch.  
"DRACO!!" The stadium was ringing with Pansy's last word, as Draco plummeted towards the ground.

**A/N: Read and Review! Angelique, I love you for helping me! Moe, I just love you!**


	2. Spells APlenty

**A/N: Wow, got it out. Been writing all day. Oh, and Hacen, I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! I was so happy when I read it, and I know I was so blushing from being complemented so much. I really didn't think it was that good. As I said I LOVE YOU!!! And for this chapter, I had a total detail block, so I think it turned out completely crap, but I think that of everything I write. I'll just have to see what y'all say! And, my editor decided to go to sleep, and I wanted to get this out, so no one edited it except me. Ooh, I'm scared about this. It probably sucks, but please Read and Review anyway! I would love you! Yay!! Now off to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, everything else is J.K. Rowling's.**

**---------------**

**Under the Moonlit Sky: Chapter Two; Spells A-Plenty  
** He woke up to have Madam Hooch leaning over him, checking all his vital signs. Swooping in came the Slytherin team and a couple of other players. Next to him were the youngest Weasley and Potter, of all people. 'What had happened? What was I doing here?' he thought to himself. As soon as he opened his eyes, the Weasley had seemed to release a breath she was holding. Madam Hooch seemed to calm down too, starting to insist everyone give him space. He had finally had enough of this. "What happened to me?" As he said this, a wave of pain shot through his body, starting at his chest. He gasped for breath to relieve the pain, but with the air came even more.  
"Don't try to speak," Madam Hooch commanded him, and all he could do was nod. "You got hit by a Bludger and lost consciousness. You then started falling, but were saved by Mr. Potter here at the last second. But without Miss Weasley, you could have fallen without anyone to save you." At this the Weasley blushed. "I'm going to have Crabbe and Goyle take you up to the hospital wing now." At this the two Beaters approached and picked up Draco, each with and arm over their shoulders. As they headed off to the castle, he could hear the stadium start to empty out, and also, to his dismay, heard Pansy come running up.  
"Oh, Draky, are you okay?" she asked.  
"What do you think, you dumb bitch? But what happened to me anyway?" With his words came a massive explosion of pain in his chest, and he resigned himself to giving only yes or no nods.  
"Oh, I saw the whole thing, it was _horrible_. You and Potter were going after the Snitch, and I could tell you were just about to reach it when Crabbe hit a Bludger straight towards Potter, but he avoided it making it hit you. After that, stupid Potter caught the Snitch, but the _Weaselette_ decided that she had to yell at him to grab you. Then that _Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die_ decided to be _heroic_, and grabbed your robes, stopping you from hitting the ground at full force, but you hit it hard anyway." She said this all with great spite in her words, completely forgetting about her _precious_ Draco. She then turned back to him with that sickening 'I'm so worried' look and voice, saying "But Draky, once you hit the ground, I tried to come rushing down to the field, but they wouldn't let me near you. I was so worried for you, I didn't know what to do."  
They finally reached the stone steps to the castle, and after Pansy's incessant babbling, and Draco was highly relieved he'd be rid of her soon.

---------------  
  
Ginny let her feet take her to the locker rooms, not really minding where she was going, until she almost ran over Euan. After that, she paid a little more attention, but not a lot. She let her mind wander through the events of the Quidditch game, and really even more of after it. Why had she called out for Draco? Why had Harry actually gone for him? Why did she blush when Madam Hooch told Draco about what happened? Why was she calling him Draco? This last question worried her for a bit, because it was the only one with a plausible answer. 'Ooh, spooky' she thought to herself.  
She managed to get out of her Quidditch robes, and put her shirt back on without noticing. She wore her pants under her robes, but a shirt just felt like too much to her. Besides, the robes wouldn't show anything. She got her sweater on, since it wasn't cold enough for a cloak, and picked up her broom. She looked around, realizing that she was the only one in the locker room, and had been for some time. She must have really been spacing out.  
Ginny meandered outside, knowing that Hermione, Ron, and Harry would be in the Gryffindor common room, with the rest of the house, celebrating another victory. It was just one game, but they all insisted any way. 'I wonder who smuggled in the butterbeer, since Fred and George are gone,' she thought, her mind drifting away again.  
She made her way up through the castle, and into the common room. It was insane. There were streamers and ribbons everywhere, and someone had set up a couch and a few chairs on top of a couple tables, where the Quidditch team was perched. As soon as she had stepped in, Ginny was whisked off and put up on the pedestal with the rest of the team. Harry and Ron seemed to be greatly enjoying this attention, and Euan looked thoroughly scared. Natalie had her own little circle of boys drooling over her, and was severely blushing. Andrew and Jack were being waited on hand and foot, with what looked to be about 40 empty bottles between them, and were partially slumped over in their chairs, going over the game, play by play, and making up little bits at a time.  
Ginny had a chair to herself, and whatever boys weren't ogling Natalie were bringing every sweet and drink imaginable to her. With all this attention, no wonder Natalie was embarrassed. Ginny could feel herself getting hot in the face. She said hi to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and excused herself from the party. With much fighting off people who wanted her to stay, she made her way up to her dorm, and sat on her bed, drawing the curtains.  
Her mind was wandering around with the events of the day. Before the Quidditch match was nothing much, just a little argument with the Slytherins, but the look that Draco gave her. 'No, not Draco, it's Malfoy, isn't it? But that look. Does he know something about me that I don't? And what about what happened when Parkinson looked at me? Why did I feel like that?' She was pulled from her mind as someone entered her dorm.  
"Ginny? You in here?" It was Hermione. Ginny stuck her hand out the curtains, and mumbled "Yeah, over here." Hermione crawled onto the bed next to Ginny and looked at her concernedly.  
"Today was great, wasn't it? First game, and we won? And then this party. I still can't figure out who got all of that butterbeer, but they got what looks to be the _entire_ Three Broomsticks stock. I wouldn't be surprised if this party lasted until tomorrow morning." Hermione went quiet, signaling that she was done talking, and looked towards Ginny in expectation.  
"Yeah, it's been great." Ginny spoke softly. Her mind wasn't in the conversation still, and Hermione noticed. She rubbed Ginny's back, and Ginny lay down.  
"So what's on your mind, Ginny-bug?" Ginny sighed and rolled onto her side. She'd been found out.  
"I dunno. Everything, I guess," and it was the truth. "Why do you ask, anyway?" 'Might as well find out how she was tipped off, right?' Ginny thought.  
"You just weren't being your usual self. After the game your head was just in the clouds, and you didn't stay for the party. I thought you'd love it as much as your brother would. And besides everything, what else are you thinking about?" Hermione could get to the bottom of anything, and would never let something go until she knew what it was. "Things. Like what happened before the game. And after too. It was all kind of weird." Hermione gave her an odd look. One of confusion, not quite understanding what she meant. Ginny took this look as 'And what, pray tell, would that mean?' "It's just that I got this odd feeling when Malfoy looked at me. Like he knew something I didn't. It was just weird." Hermione was still at a loss to what Ginny meant, if she meant anything, but tried not to look it.  
Hermione rubbed her back, Ginny still facing away. Ginny smiled at the comfort of her best friend. She knew she would understand any conclusion she came to, right?

---------------  
  
It had been an exciting day, but Hermione had coaxed Ron, Harry, and Ginny to actually go to dinner that night. On their way, Ron and Harry were discussing Quidditch, like always, whereas she was trying to decipher what Ginny had been thinking about all day. They finally got all the way down to the staircase that led into the entrance hall, and were about to go down them when the Slytherins came out. It was a rather small group of Slytherins, consisting of only Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were obviously lost without their leader, who was still in the hospital wing.  
Pansy seemed to be having a 'deep' conversation with herself when she noticed the Gryffindors walking down the steps. It looked like she stiffened up as soon as she saw the quartet. The three didn't look to be going down into the dungeons, but instead were heading towards the staircase themselves. Hermione could hear the newly struck up conversation between Pansy and the air.  
"Oh, yes, _Potter_. It's all his fault that Draco is in the hospital wing. If he had just taken the Bludger like he was supposed to, this would have never happened. And then he tried to play the _savior_ again, and went and defiled Draco with his _noble_ act. And the _Weaselette_ had the nerve to do the _honorable_ thing, and tell Potter to save Draco. He didn't need saving, he would have been perfectly fine otherwise." Pansy's sickening words were definitely getting to the four, along with Crabbe and Goyle's guffaws. Ron was starting to turn an interesting shade of crimson, and Harry was gripping his wand so tight his knuckles were white. Ginny's face was incomprehensible. She looked as though she wanted to attack Pansy with her bare hands, but at the same time close to tears. There was also something else in her face, as if she was entranced by Pansy. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Hermione knew there was something on Ginny's mind, and she would get to the bottom of it.  
"Where are you going, Parkinson?" Harry seemed to need to interfere somehow.  
"As a matter of fact, we were just going to go visit _poor_ Draco now. He can't be doing good, and he needs someone to be there for him. Besides, what's it to you, Potter?" Just the way she said that made Hermione sick, and her own anger was growing.  
"Oh, it means nothing to me. I was just wondering what something that belongs in the dungeons would be doing above ground, instead of down there with the slime. But if you're going to visit your _own kind_, very well." Harry was trying to push every button Pansy had. And it was working.  
Everything that happened next happened quick. Seven wands went off all at once. The Gryffindors casting varying jinxes and hexes, of which was at least one leg-locker curse, and Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex, and the Slytherins pulled off a couple of Stunning spells, and a jinx that seemed to have reacted with the Stunners. Although the target of the Slytherins' attack was Harry, Ginny jumped in the way of him, and Pansy ended up taking the full brunt of the Gryffindors' spells. The result was two, very interesting looking girls, strewn on the marble staircase of the entrance hall.  
Hermione heard footsteps, obviously running, and Professor McGonagall shouting, "What in Merlin's name has happened here? What do you think you're doing? Get these girls to the infirmary immediately!"

---------------  
  
She opened her eyes to see a ceiling she didn't recognize. She turned her head to the right to see only curtains. She looked all around herself to see she had privacy curtains up around her bed. What was she doing here anyway? She didn't feel odd, in anyway. She would just get up and get Pomfrey to let her out, and maybe tell her why she ended up here in the first place. She was just about to get out of bed when Madam Pomfrey came in through the curtains. "Good morning, Miss Weasley. How are you feeling this morning?" She straightened up anything that was around, and looked expectantly at Ginny.  
"Uh... I feel fine, but what am I doing here?" 'It's morning? How long was I out?' Ginny was anxious for any answer, the last one especially.  
"You were hit by a cross-jinx, of what we're not really sure, because Miss Parkinson is still asleep. She was also hit by a cross-jinx. When you two came in last night, I had no idea what had happened except what Professor McGonagall told me. Fortunately though, all of the persons present were questioned to what spells they had used, so treatment will become a lot easier for you girls." She then went through the other side of the curtain and left Ginny to her own.  
She looked about, finding her clothes on the table next to her bed. On top was her wand, and a hair tie she had in her pocket. She looked back up at the ceiling again, resigning to thoughts about the previous day and exactly what happened. 'I remember the Quidditch match, and before that. That was weird. And after the match I went to the common room and there was the party. I only stayed for a little bit and went up to my dorm. Hermione came up and tried to get me to talk. I remember that I told her how weird Draco made me felt with that stare he gave me. And after that, she got me to go with her, Harry, and Ron to dinner. That went well, I didn't even get to eat any- wait, that's what happened. We met the Slytherins, and they must have tried to jinx us, but why all aimed at me? And why were all our jinxes aimed at Pansy? How long am I going to be in here anyway?' Hermione pulled out of her reverie when she came through the curtain and took a look at her, making a small, undecipherable noise.  
"Hey, Mione. What's going on?" Ginny was very curious to what that noise was about, but wasn't going to mention that quite yet. "Everyone okay?"  
"Yeah. We're all fine. Ugh, I had to pass Malfoy on the way back here. He seems right to his old self, that slimy little git. But anyway, I hear Pansy won't be out of the hospital wing for a week or so. I don't know about you though. You might have to stay for a couple nights, at least. Judging by how you look, of course." Hermione started to trail a little bit now, seeming slightly uncomfortable. This made Ginny wonder.  
"A couple days, eh? Well, how bad do I look?" Ginny glared with as much spite as she could towards her, and Hermione shifted her feet a little bit.  
"Well, you didn't tell me if you knew or not, so I just assumed..." At this Ginny was getting really curious as to what she actually did look like. Hermione seemed to be studying her feet intently, and eventually found a mirror in her pocket. "Here. I had this from this morning. I just picked it up and stuck it in my pocket." She handed the mirror over to Ginny, and shrunk back as small as possible, and as far away from the bed as she could go.  
Ginny looked into the mirror, not really knowing what would be there. She found in it, her face, her hair, her nose, her mouth, but there was one big difference. Her ears had become very pointy and covered in a soft sheen of fur. She also hadn't noticed the small whiskers on her cheeks. And her eyes had slightly changed. They had become more oval in shape, and had slits for pupils, and were a very bright green, similar to Harry's. She was slightly reminded of Hermione herself when she took the Polyjuice potion with the cat hair in it.  
"So, a couple of days? What spell could she have cast that would have done this?" Ginny was quite impressed with Pansy for doing this to her.  
"Actually, it wasn't just her that did that. Crabbe and Goyle's Stunners mixed with it somehow, and cause hers to mutate into that. And another effect is that you might not be able to walk for a while. We're not sure how long though." Hermione seemed a little relieved that Ginny wasn't yelling and screaming at her, and she relaxed quite a bit.  
"Any idea how long Pansy's going to be in here? Knowing us, she probably looks horrible, especially with what I used. My Bat-Bogey Hex usually takes a couple weeks to wear off." They both laughed at the image of Pansy with her legs locked on the ground, slugs coming out of her mouth, and bats flying all around her face. Very interesting indeed.  
Hermione's time visiting Ginny had expired, and she was pushed out of the room by Pomfrey. She now insisted that Ginny drink a number of potions, all ranging in color and viscosity. She said it was all to make the jinxes effects fade faster. Over the day Ginny was visited by Harry, and Ron, along with Hermione again, all with some interesting things to say, and a camera to commemorate the time. Apparently they heard that Malfoy was going to be fine in a day or two, but, along with Ginny, Parkinson's time in the hospital was as yet undetermined.  
There were rumors all over the school. Some were simple like that both the girls had just been put to sleep for a week, and others were beyond extravagant, ranging from someone using and Unforgivable, to Pansy sprouting wings and flying away, and Ginny growing claws and fangs and attacking Pansy mercilessly. The fact that all these ideas were spread in one day, without the school's biggest gossip in circulation was utterly amazing to Ginny, and quite a feat at that.  
Finally the day dwindled down, and night fell. Ginny was brought dinner on a tray; a couple simple sandwiches and some pumpkin juice. She was then brought her homework and notes from her classes of that day, and was given some time to complete her work. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey came in and asked her if she wanted a sleeping draft, which she refused, and was told to go to sleep. Ginny happily obliged, for the day had become too long, and settled down for the night. The peacefulness of sleep came easily, and she was soon dreaming of what Pansy did look like and what else she could do to her.

---------------

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? I'm not telling what pairings there's gonna be, you're gonna find out for yourself! Well, tell me whatcha think! Please?**


	3. Pest and Promises

**A/N: Sorry at how short this one is. I just didn't feel it needed anymore to it. And special thanx to my mom for inspiring part of this story. She does wonders, and makes my food. And I would have had this up two days ago, but the servers were screwed up or something. It was being mean, and not letting me log on, or my friend to sign up. So yea. Should I do thank-you's at the beginning, or end? I'll do them at the end. And remember, you must review for a thank-you, no exception. Except for death-threats from my mom. So yes, on to the story we go!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda, only plot, blah blah blah, y'all know the drill.**

**---------------**

**Under the Moonlit Sky: Chapter Three; Pests and Promises  
** She woke up to Madam Pomfrey checking up on her. "Ah, Miss Parkinson, you're awake. Good to see you finally up." 'Finally?' she though.  
"Um, excuse me ma'am, but what day is it?" She was only partially worried about how long she had been asleep anyway. It couldn't have been long, could it?  
"Oh, it's Wednesday. After your encounter with the Gryffindors though, we were quite surprised you didn't come in looking worse." She tidied up her bedside table, as is her manner, and turned around and left. Pansy watched the spot where Madam Pomfrey had just disappeared through the privacy curtains, thinking about what had happened, and trying to remember why she was in the hospital.  
Pomfrey returned a few minutes later with a tray of several goblets. Pansy was told they were to help cure her cross-jinx, but that didn't make them any easier to swallow. There was a green one that kind of stuck in the back of her throat, followed by an orange one that felt like fire going down. There were several others, for which she wasn't' looking, or tasting for that matter. The last one she recognized as a sleeping draught, and she queried to why she needed it.  
"You need to sleep for the other potions to take full effect, so drink and have a good rest." With this Pansy couldn't very well say no, so she downed it and settled back into her bed while Pomfrey picked up all of the goblets and the tray and left.  
'I remember now why I'm here,' Pansy thought to herself. 'We were just coming to see if Draco was okay after his fall, when the Weasels, the mudblood, and Potter were coming down the steps towards us. Potter decided to get in my way, and I was going to change him into the first thing that came to my mind and kick him away, but something hit me. That was on Saturday though. And Pomfrey just told me it was Wednesday. Could I have really slept for three days?' Pansy was still contemplating her sleep patterns for the past week, but all thoughts were cut short by a peaceful, dreamless sleep, that encompassed and claimed her mind.

---------------  
  
Ron was heading off to the hospital wing with Harry and Hermione to visit Ginny. It was the sixth day in a row, since she went in. It was finally Friday, and they had the whole weekend in front of them. Ron did not want to spend it with his sister though, even if she was incapacitated.  
The three managed to get down to the hospital wing in no more than twenty minutes, since Ron was taking his sweet time, and Harry had no opposition against it. Hermione was the only one who was insisting they go there, otherwise the boys would have stayed in the Gryffindor common room playing chess the rest of the afternoon. Once they 'finally' got there though, according to Hermione, they just walked in and headed towards Ginny's bed, since it was not and irregular occurrence for them to be there. Luckily Malfoy had left on Monday, otherwise he would most likely still be in there, from a couple of other curses the trio had up their sleeves.  
They made their way to the back of the room, where four beds were divided from the rest of the ward, making a small, personal space for Ginny and Parkinson to recover in peace. Of course, they had more private curtains around each of their beds, but they didn't need those up all the way around, and they could walk freely in the small area with out getting stared at or questioned. The move had been made on last Tuesday, since it was much more convenient and less questioning coming from people outside the two separate beds. This way, there were no distractions except visitors.  
Hermione had gotten prior permission from Pomfrey that any of the three of them could just come in and visit during the normal hours, with out having to ask to get back there. They passed through the dividing curtains, to see the bed closest to them with the not-to-improved Ginny sitting on it reading a book, with only part of her curtain drawn to block Parkinson's bed from view. Next to her, on the far curtain side, were two empty beds in a row, and then Parkinson's, with the curtains drawn all the way around, from what they could tell. They had just got through when Ginny looked up and spotted them.  
"Hey you guys. Hope I didn't miss to much in the last 24 hours," Ginny said sarcastically. "So, what have you been up to?"  
"Oh, not much. You know, the usual. There was an interesting Care of Magical Creatures today. We were learning about Shreelers. They're a kind of big snail that change color. Pretty neat, actually." Hermione rattled off.  
"Yeah, Lavender and Parvati were sitting there going 'Ooh, look at the beautiful colors' until one of them put their elbow into the trail. It was great watching them try to get her robes off without letting it pass through onto her clothes or skin." Ron interjected, leaving him, Harry, and Ginny laughing while Hermione had a disapproving look on her face.  
"It is _not_ funny. One of them could have gotten seriously injured," Hermione tried to get them to realize how dangerous that situation was, but failed miserably with them laughing even harder at Ron and Harry doing what looked to be a war-dance reenactment of the scene. Hermione just hmphed and sat down on the end of Ginny's bed, but finally letting a smile creep onto her lips.  
All of the sudden the ruckus stopped. Ron stared wide-eyed towards Parkinson's bed, and moved his mouth up and down, as if speaking with a Silencing charm on him. Ginny slowly pulled back the curtains to see what Ron was looking at from her place on the bed. Next to Ron, Harry and stopped in the middle of throwing off imaginary robes when he turned and stood agape also. Hermione also made a small noise of astonishment when Ginny had pulled the curtains back enough.  
There was Pansy Parkinson, coming out from what looked to be a private bathroom for the girls, looking thoroughly embarrassed, and extremely terrified. Her short hair that was normally well kept looked quite fuzzy, and at random intervals had bat wings sticking out, about six of them. On her face there were several angry looking boils, and her arms still seemed to have suckers on them. She immediately realized what was going on, and then dove behind the curtain so fast that she nearly tore it down.  
Ron was still amazed at what he saw. '_That_ was Parkinson? _Pansy_ Parkinson? _We_ did _that_ to _her_?' He was utterly flabbergasted at how she looked. 'Those were no simple curses, that was the real deal,' he thought to himself. 'I still can't believe _we_ pulled of _that_.' After what seemed an eternity of Ron, Harry, and Hermione still gazing in shock where Parkinson had disappeared to, Ginny spoke up.  
"You know, it's not polite to stare. I'm surprised you didn't see her on your way here when you brought me in. You must have been to caught up in my situation to notice I guess." Ron felt as though he were going to explode. He had never really been one for gossip, but now was the perfect opportunity to exact revenge on the most evil girl at the school. Ginny seemed to read his mind though. "You can't tell anyone though. We kind of promised each other that we would never tell anyone what the other looked like, and now that you've seen her, you can't tell anyone that you saw her. Just pretend it didn't happen."  
"No, you can't tell us that we can't tell. This is the perfect chance to ruin her whole life! And we can't tell because of a stupid promise? That's not going to happen," Ron looked absolutely furious at what Ginny had said, but he didn't really mean it. He just didn't want to pass up the opening.  
"It's okay Gin, we won't tell anyone." Harry had piped up to Ron's dismay, and Ron tried to glare daggers at him, but was kind of pathetic in his attempt. Harry just smiled to Ron, and turned back to Ginny. "Well, I think we should be going now. You've probably had enough excitement for one day." And Harry headed out of the curtain, sluggishly followed by Ron, who kind of waved a passing good-bye to Ginny.  
Hermione stayed behind a bit, but Ron heard her tell Ginny 'Don't worry, I won't let them tell,' and came out through the curtain. The trio then decided, well Hermione decided for them, that it was a good time to go up and start their weekend homework before dinner.

---------------  
  
After Hermione, Harry, and Ron left, Ginny settled back down, and started reading her book again. It was an odd Muggle book, about a land the shape of somewhere in the United States, where the land was magical, and so were the people, but they didn't have wands. Instead each person had a special talent only they could do, and no one else could repeat it. And the vegetation and animal life were magical too. The people didn't make clothing items, because it grew on trees, and all you had to do was walk up and find something that would fit and you liked. It was a very peculiar book indeed, but there was a whole stack of the same series her dad had found in London on an excursion, and she took them for some light reading.  
Ginny had been reading for some time, not realizing it had gotten to be close to 7:30. She was just in the middle of the third book, something about an old castle and someone traveling back in time, when something made a noise from behind the curtain that blocked off Pansy's bed. Ginny marked her place and set the book down on the bedside table. Since she had not fully gained her walking ability back, she just looked towards the curtain, and ventured a hello. There was no response for a minute, but then a very embarrassed looking Pansy pushed the curtain back a little, and stepped into Ginny's domain.  
"Um, I just wanted to thank you. I heard you tell them not to tell anyone." Pansy spoke very softly and sincere, not anything like her usual screech. "Well, I guess I'll go now," and she quickly tried to take off back to her bed, but Ginny stopped her.  
"Wait, it's okay. You're welcome. I was upholding a promise. Even though you may ridicule us Weasley's about not having money, we always stay true to our word." Ginny smiled softly, which made Pansy blush slightly in response. Ginny felt like she could stay right here, forever, and never leave. Just her and Pansy, it didn't matter if they were Slytherin and Gryffindor, or Parkinson and Weasley. They were just two girls right now in the same predicament, and it was nice having a companion.  
"Well, better get back to my bed before Pomfrey comes in. She'll kill me if I'm up." Ginny smiled at Pansy's joke and laughed a little. "You do that, we don't want your skin hanging from a wall, now." Pansy looked slightly worried, but laughed when Ginny giggled at her own joke.  
"Okay, well, night," Pansy said retreating to her side of the private ward. "Night," Ginny called, and picked up her book and began reading again.

---------------

**Thanx's:**

**Hacen: No, you cannot look upon the things I deem good, because you would have to be a god or goddess, like myself. LOL. Well, hope you don't die, cause I like this chapter. It's nice. And again, you're not getting pairings until I say so, and you find out in the story. Kk? Good. I await your next review.**

**Wonderland's Greatest fan: Moe, you know I don't hate you for falling asleep. And the chocolate thing did happen. Just I didn't have any chocolate. Damn. But yea. Can't wait for your story to be up. You know I'll review. Ooh, that circle was a sicky. We are twisted bitches. Wahahamay. LOL. Okay, better go!**

**So y'all, hope you like. And to my silent readers, I thank you anyway. Just cuz. I love you guys. that last thing was in Gir voice And, I'm off!! Hopefully I'll have the next one out soon! -betsy ( I love you!)**


	4. Another Game Ends

**A/N: Yay! I finally got it up! Y'all would not believe how stuck I was on this chapter. I just sat here and hit my head against things, then last night I had a weird inspiration and wrote for about 3 hours straight. And this is all I have to show for it! Woo! Well, I'm a complete lunatic, and I REALLY wanted to use the term 'the coolest thing since sliced bread' in this chapter, but my mom wouldn't let me. So I had to change it to something that you will find out later. You'll most likely be able to spot where it was. So yea. Trigun rocks! And IRS updated! Woo! So yea. I'm off!**

**Disclaimer: I own nadda. Got it? Only the sick and twisted story that comes outta my head.**

**---------------**

**Under the Moonlit Sky: Chapter Four; Another Game Ends  
** Draco was in a rather good mood, considering where he was going. He, Crabbe, and Goyle were going to visit Pansy in the hospital wing. Draco didn't want to go, but was told to or otherwise face a severe penalty from Snape. Why he was told to go in the first place was still unclear, but he didn't want detention every night for the next month.  
As they headed down the corridor towards the infirmary, Draco had his mind on other things. He was thinking about someone else. He knew he was visiting Pansy, but why couldn't he get this girl out of his head? What was wrong with him? 'Why would I all of a sudden just start liking her? What is with this infatuation?' he thought. He would have been fine if it were any other girl, but this was expressly forbidden. 'What is wrong with me?'  
At that moment though, the three Slytherins reached the doors to the infirmary. They walked in, Draco in the lead, and Madam Pomfrey spotted them instantly. "May I help you boys?" She walked over, and looked at Draco very impatiently.  
"Yes, we're here to see Pansy Parkinson," Draco replied. He was annoyed at this woman, but, he was also a Malfoy, and kept up a respectable presence.  
"Yes, yes, she's right over here." At that Pomfrey bustled off towards the end of the ward, where there was a section closed off from the rest. Draco followed, slightly irritated at being led back like a first year. At the far end of the curtain, she told them to go in, but be quiet for the other girl may be sleeping. She then headed up to the other end of the ward, checking over a younger year, whom was just dragged in by two comrades.  
Draco took the incentive to go in, and pulled back the curtain. He saw another curtain covering a bed in front of him, about 2/3 the way around. To his left there was another bed, past a couple empty ones, with no curtains around at all, except for a little bit covering the head of the bed. That little bit of curtain was also covering the torso and head that belonged to a pair of very long, lean, luscious looking legs. The sight of those beauties was almost driving him insane just sitting there, and he was nearly salivating at the thoughts of what those things could do.  
He was snapped back to reality by the curtain in front of him being drawn back. Peeking precariously from behind the curtain was a very disheveled version of Pansy. All thoughts of the set of limbs on the other bed were driven out of his head the moment he saw Pansy pull back a little more of the curtain, allowing him to view the odd wings that were in her hair, the boils on her face, and what seemed to be –wait, hold on, they were suckers- on her arms. He could feel the slightly appalled look trying to creep up his features, but pushed it back immediately, considering that this was not the time to be rude.  
"Hi Draco." The softness of her voice made him jump, since he had prepared for a joyous screech, not a delicate hello. Crabbe and Goyle emerged from the curtain behind him, only to nearly fall over in shock from sight of Pansy. Their dumbstruck looks just made Pansy blush horribly and fall back behind the curtain again. Draco poked his head around the curtain, and saw Pansy sitting on the edge of her bed. "I want you out," she said, without much conviction. Draco knew if that's what she wanted though, he better leave. But he couldn't help noticing her face. It looked the same, but it had a certain quality about it, something he couldn't place.  
"Alright, Pansy. I could come back tomorrow if you want, though." He offered before he even realized what he was doing. If she said yes, he'd be screwed. What a way to spend a Sunday.  
"Thanks, but I don't know," 'Phew,' "If you want to, just don't bring the two idiots." 'Damn it, now I have to come back,' he thought.  
"Well, okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." And he left, Crabbe and Goyle following him, after prying their jaws off the ground and eyes off the curtain. 'What am I going to do? Why did I ask her if she wanted me back? Damn me, what's wrong with me? But, hey, those legs. I can find out who they belong too. So, okay, I guess this won't be so bad after all.' His mind wandered around after that, as his feet took him back to his common room. Every once in a while he would notice something, but he generally stayed quiet, and in his own head.

---------------  
  
After Draco left, Pansy just sat at the end of her bed, wondering if he would actually come back. She didn't really enjoy his company that much. He was quite the prick. But if he did come back, what did that prove? That he wanted to get a nice long look at her, and then tell the whole school about it? Or that he actually cares about someone other than himself? 'The latter can't be possible, come on, it's Draco Malfoy we're talking about. But what if he does care, but doesn't know how to show it in any way? And why do I pretend like he is the coolest thing since Fizzing Whizbees anyway? Oh, yea, because of my father, and all his Death Eater friends. 'Have to keep the purebloods pure, now' like he always says. I don't care about blood pasts, so why do I create the façade? Why don't I just be who I want to be?' Her self-confliction was interrupted by a noise to her right, which sounded like feet. Then Ginny pulled back the curtains a little bit and looked at Pansy with a genuine sweetness.  
"Was that Draco Malfoy I heard?" She seemed a bit intrigued by the fact that Draco, heartless bastard, would come and visit Pansy, obsessive groupie. Pansy just nodded a yes, and Ginny gave a small nod of acceptance. "I thought so. So, why do you think he would show up here? The almighty thinking to grace us with his presence?" By this time, Ginny had moved all the way around the curtain, sitting by her. Pansy just gave a small laugh at her comment, knowing that it was kind of true.  
"You know, I was just thinking that myself. I do wonder why he would come. And also, why he would come back." Ginny nodded. Pansy knew she would have been listening to the whole thing; it was just what they did. They had talked of it briefly, that whenever someone came in, they could here what was said anyway, so why try and hide it. Ginny opened her mouth as if to say something, shut it again and dropped her head back, looking at the ceiling. Pansy joined her in the ceiling-gazing, but she laid back. It was more comfortable to lay and look up than to sit.  
Pansy could see Ginny propping herself up on her arms, which were slightly behind her. She seemed focused on the ceiling, but there was something else in her head. The ceiling was just a point to stare at when one wanted to concentrate. Pansy gave herself up to random thoughts that came passing through her head. 'The ceiling is pretty interesting. It would be even more interesting were it enchanted like the Great Hall's. I wonder what Ginny's thinking about. Huh. It seems funny that, in less than a week, we just became comfortable in each other's company. Rather interesting, I suppose. I guess we would have been bound to talk to each other sometime, since who knows how long we can live with only a sparse few people coming to visit, even if they did everyday. It's odd, I've never noticed the way her hair falls across her shoulders like that. And the way it curls just slightly. I bet with the right charm, it would curl up just enough to make cute little ringlets. That would be nice. I wish my hair would do that.' Her thoughts wandered on, until she heard Ginny make a noise.  
"Umph. You think he actually cares? I mean, Draco, you think he's not as self-centered as he appears?" She seemed to lose herself in thought again, but that question made Pansy think too. After a minute or so, Pansy spoke up.  
"I don't know, but I definitely know that there's more to him than he lets on. I mean, come on, when you follow someone like a dog for five and a half years, you notice things others don't. I've seen him slip up before, and I think he's doing it again. He might also just be trying to change rumors that he actually has no heart at all. I dunno. He's an odd man."  
"Yea, that sounds right. He's letting his guard down. I was thinking, and I'm starting to believe that social standings are just a big game. Everyone plays, but not everyone knows it. And the way you keep a rank, or get a higher one, is by having a good defense. If you show what you're really like, or don't have good defense, you're dropped from where you were. The whole pureblood Slytherin pride thing is just that, a defense mechanism. Without it, you lose power, and therefore don't have much social standing. I dunno, I could just be a rambling lunatic for all I know, but I like my theory." Ginny finished, and heaved a heavy sigh. All Pansy could do was mull the whole thing over, which took a bit, since there was a lot to think about there.  
"I guess you could be insane, but I like that too. It's how I've lived my life, but I never knew it. But I know now that I don't want to play the game. It's so childish. It all seemed so important as a first, second and third year. But as I grew up, it grew old. I think it might just be me, but I'm sick of the social game. I just want to be. But as soon as we're out of here, we have to play the game again. Slytherins versus Gryffindors, Malfoy versus Potter, pureblood versus mixed. And our parents play too. Wouldn't you think that they would realize that it's just a stupid game too?" Pansy finished her say on it, and waited for Ginny to reply. All she got back for a little bit was light breathing, and the sounds of someone else in the hospital wing being healed.  
"To never play again, would be bliss. But society has already reined us in, and all we can do is take a few breaks. A game where no one wins, no one loses; you just play until you die." Pansy nodded, and sat back up to look at Ginny, who turned her head. The eye contact they had was something unbelievable. It was as if they could sense each other inside their head. It was suddenly broken by a large crash from the other end of the room that had made both girls jump and snap their heads towards the source. Pansy felt for a moment as though she had just lost something, but then turned back towards Ginny, who was still staring out towards the curtains.  
"I wonder what time it is. Colin was supposed to bring my transfiguration work to me at 3, and I think it's passed that. Oh well, he probably forgot, knowing him. I'll just ask Hermione to get it next time I see her." Ginny looked back at Pansy who was now also thinking about homework. "Who's been bringing by your work? I've seen you doing it, but I never see anyone come in." Pansy thought for a second about it.  
"I'm not sure, really. I just know that Pomfrey will give it to me, and she never says who brought it. I guess it might be the teachers, or maybe someone who was appointed by Snape. Who knows." Ginny giggled a bit, and Pansy looked incredulously at her.  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how funny it would be if you had a secret admirer that volunteered to bring it, but doesn't want you to know," Ginny rattled off. Pansy couldn't help but giggle too, since the idea was pretty funny. Anyone liking her? Come on, get real. "Well, I have an essay I want to finish by tomorrow, cause I think it's due Monday, and whoever is picking it up tomorrow has to turn it in. Well, talk to you later." Ginny got up and started heading back towards her bed when Pansy caught her arm real fast. "Hey, what's it on? Maybe I could help. I'm done with all of mine," Pansy offered.  
"Really? Thanks. It's something to do with Venus and Saturn. I still haven't quite figured out what happens when they align." Ginny looked up, thinking about what the planets had to do with each other. "Do you know anything about it?"  
"Sure, I know a bit. Why don't we get out all the stuff we need and put those two other beds together to make a bigger working space? Just one bed and a chair is not going to work." Ginny nodded the affirmative, and bounced over to her area, while Pansy started rearranging the furniture. 'This, for sure, is a lot better than just sitting by myself.' As Ginny came out with all her stuff, she spread it across the newly joined beds, and they got to work.

--------------  
  
Ginny rather enjoyed working with Pansy, and they ended up trading all their weekend homework for the other to check through. Ginny had a harder time than Pansy, because she was still a year behind her, but did a pretty good job nonetheless. Pomfrey finally ruined the fun when she came in and had them each take several different potions that were supposed to help. They seemed to work only a little bit, but Ginny's whiskers had gotten shorter and were disappearing. And Pansy's arms were getting better, and the boils on her face seemed a lot smaller. After all the potions were drunk, Pomfrey came in with a plate full of various sandwiches. The girls were highly surprised at how fast the time went, as it was already dinnertime. They discussed everything from dinner to people over the sandwiches.  
"I wonder why she gets lazy about our food. I mean, every other night it seems like we just get some stupid sandwiches, but then the other nights we actually get food, like what the rest of the school is having," Ginny babbled through a bacon and lettuce sandwich.  
"I know, it's as if she just doesn't care. Or she just puts in half effort. Or maybe it has something to do with how many people there are in the ward. I mean, if there are more people, sandwiches are easier, right? Either that or she hates us secretly." Pansy started going on about conspiring teachers who secretly wanted all the kids to fail horribly and be expelled, while she picked apart a sandwich that looked like it contained turkey and some form a cheese. Both girls were giggling like maniacs, and when they noticed that they had gotten sandwich bits all over their homework they started laughing even harder. After Ginny finally gave up trying to stay upright she leaned against the head of the bed, probably crumpling an essay under her.  
Pulling herself up slightly to grab whatever she was sitting on, Ginny started to think out loud. "You know, it's weird. A week ago, we could have passed each other, and instead of just not giving each other the time of day, we would throw insults like it was going out of style. And now look at us, we're sitting near each other in close proximity. Not just sitting, but helping each other with homework, laughing, and enjoying ourselves. How strange is that?" She started to gather up her random scrolls of work, and her books, and piled them all into a chair right next to the bed. Pansy too was collecting her things that were scattered about.  
"It is odd. I know that I've said some nasty things too. But it was all part of the game. Now that I think about it, I didn't really mean any of it. Except for in my first or second years, because after that I really started knowing people and noticing some really good things about people I was supposed to hate. Like your family for instance. I was taught to not look past the red hair, freckles, and finances, but once I did, I found some pretty honorable traits. Like you're all pretty brave, and you stick up for one another. And you have the ability to always make the best of a bad situation. It's something that I don't have, and I kind of admire you for it." Pansy finished talking, and quietly finished gathering her things.  
"That's really nice of you. I've never really seen the good part of you, because you have such a high defense that not many get around it. But from what you just told me, I'm sure there's something really special inside you, hiding behind the façade of the game. Something really kind, nice, caring, loving, special and beautiful. You know, we could stop playing the game. But we couldn't tell all the other players. It would have to be our secret. But we wouldn't be playing." Pansy seemed to perk up at this last comment recovering from the slight blush of Ginny's compliment.  
"Really? How do we stop?" It obviously intrigued her, and she wanted to know more.  
"You know how when you're around friends, your guard goes down, because you have nothing to worry about. When we're around each other, we can let our guard down, but not around other people. So we in the game, but we're not, get it?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow to look mischievous, but it didn't seem to work to well.  
"So, what you're saying is, when we aren't with anyone else, we can be friends?" Ginny looked shocked at this take on her words, but settled down once she realized that's what she meant anyway, but it's never inopportune for a witty retort.  
"Oh, you're saying we aren't friends now? Because it sure seemed like it, with the way we were just carrying on." Ginny tried to look very smug, and Pansy just about fell over from laughter.  
"I have never heard a better come-back from you. That was the funniest thing." Pansy calmed herself to see a very confused looking Ginny. "But I'll admit it needs some work," Pansy added to make Ginny even more confused.  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Ginny crossed her arms and looked expectantly at Pansy, waiting for her reply.  
"It means that you need help with your come-backs. But that one was pretty funny." Pansy just looked at Ginny innocently, and went back to sorting out her papers.  
"In what way was that funny? It was never meant to be funny. Only to me." Ginny looked slightly peeved now, but Pansy just kept sorting, humming a slight tune. "Oh c'mon, answer me."  
"Okay, I'm just saying it was funny. I thought it was a rather hilarious comment. Satisfied?" Pansy started humming again and shuffling through a stack of parchment.  
"No, but it'll do, I guess." Ginny tried to sound disgruntled, but Pansy just suppressed a small laugh. "Now what's so funny?"  
"Oh, just you. You get kind of funny when you try to sound angry. I find it quite amusing." Pansy continued humming and apparently found what she was looking for, pulled it out, and put it between the pages of one of her books. After a couple minutes of silent Ginny, Pansy looked up at her to see her arms still crossed and a rather pouty look on her face. "Aww, what's the matter? Ginny not happy about something?" Pansy said in an odd mocking fake-motherly voice. All Ginny could do was laugh while trying to keep her face straight and throw the pillow that was next to her at Pansy, who ducked it just in time. "What do you think is so funny, eh?"  
"Oh, just you. You get kind of funny when you try to sound concerned," Ginny repeated to Pansy. "I find it quite amusing." Pansy got a not-to-amused look on her face.  
"Ha ha, real hilarious. Now come on, we gotta get to bed before Pomfrey jumps down our throats." She picked up her books and moved them over to her space before coming back for her parchment. Ginny got off the bed, albeit very woefully, and thought about how to pick up her stuff.  
"How do you think I should do this to get it all in one go?" Pansy looked at the pile, looked at Ginny, looked back at the pile, and back to Ginny.  
"You can't." And walked back to her space with an armful of parchment.  
"I bet you I can," Ginny fought back.  
"No, you can't," Pansy sounded very final about it.  
"Yes, I know I can. Just watch me." With that Pansy finally came back out from behind the curtain, and said, "Fine, try."  
"Yes, watch this," and Ginny grabbed the back of the chair, and swiveled it around so the back faced her. She then turned around, leaned it back and dragged it to where her bed was, putting it down and triumphantly coming back out to face Pansy. "Problem solved." She grinned immensely and just looked at Pansy, who gave her an expression of 'what in the-?'  
"That is absolutely cheating. No fair at all," Pansy tried to argue with it.  
"No, that was perfectly fair. No one ever said I couldn't take the chair, or had to pick it up." Ginny just smiled more, pleased at how she had astounded the Slytherin.  
"Nope, not fair at all, and I would so totally have won if we had bet." Pansy crossed her arms in her own little victory, and tried to stare Ginny down.  
"No, I would have won, because no one set up any rules towards it, meaning all was fair." Ginny now knew she had it.  
"Whatever, I won and you know it." Pansy stomped off behind her curtain.  
"Shya. Whatever," Ginny said to herself. She'd drop it for now, since she was pretty tired. Ginny wandered back to her bed and sat down. She did all of the necessary things you do before you go to bed, and settled down underneath her blankets. She could still hear Pansy milling about her area of the ward. "Night Pansy," she called over to her. She heard Pansy pause for a moment, then heard "G'night Ginny," back.  
Ginny lay back against the pillow with her arms crossed above her head. The day perplexed her, and she couldn't leave it alone. 'It was unusual today, wasn't it? We were laughing like old friends together. And she offered to help me with homework. That one was a bit peculiar in itself. Well, all good things must come to an end I suppose. But when is this good thing going to end? When we leave the hospital wing? After the end of the year? After Hogwarts? There's just so much to think about. I guess it will have to wait another day, because I'm sleepy.' She rolled onto her side and put her hand under her cheek. 'Maybe tomorrow I can think.' But all ideas and thoughts of the next day were wiped clean, as she fell gently into a peaceful slumber, where dreams of tomorrow await.

---------------

**Time for some Thanx's:**

**cjflutterbye: Mom, I did the dishes, I swear. Okay not really, but I want to sound responsible.**

**Wonderland's Greatest Fan: I know it was sweet, wasn't it? And yes, your circles will spin. So yea, keep working on your own!**

**Hacen: taunting I'm not gonna tell you! You'll have to see who pairs up when it happens in the story. And yes, I think this one is crap also. But that's just me. And I like how it turned out in that 'aww that's sweet' thing. I didn't plan it, but it worked. I wait for your review.**

**Yay! So, I'm off to read the new chapter in Rise of the Silver Stars by IRS. So, later all!**


End file.
